


光

by LilWhite



Category: DungeonBeijing
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 酒后车, 非家中做爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilWhite/pseuds/LilWhite
Summary: 哎，这儿隔音真的不太好。黄硕一边进行着善意的提醒，一边儿加快了身下的动作，饶有兴趣地看着人想叫不敢叫的样子。谁让他妈你先撩拨的我。





	光

 

1.  
嘈杂混乱的人声如同随处弥漫的烟酒味一样，压的他喘不过气来，梁维嘉下意识退了几步，斜上方五颜六色的灯光晃得他直犯懵，台底下齐刷刷的眼神盯得他站都站不稳。

温热的汗沁在冰冷的麦克风上，久经耳膜的beat并没有刺激肾上腺素的分泌，反而加剧了心脏的跳动，真是恶化了该死的紧张感。

重重呼出一口气，话筒因忽然的小故障而传来刺耳的蜂鸣声，梁维嘉手一抖，差点没攥住麦克风。

 

2.  
“操，别提了，当时真的巨蠢。”

梁维嘉自嘲地干笑一声，仰回后台的沙发里，低下头顺手胡噜了一把脸，脸侧脏辫被撩起又垂下，拂得额角有些发痒。

由于设备的问题，漫长的等待快把自个的自信心磨得渣儿都不剩了。

右肩一沉，多了只胳膊搭在上面，惊得他直起身子，收了翘起的二郎腿，余光瞥见那张冷硬的脸近在咫尺，还有射向自己的目光分外戏谑。

 

还没来得及开口问缘由，胸口一痛，被人狠狠捏了一把，攥皱的衣服连带着乳尖都烧的发烫，抽了口冷气，反手一拳捶在人下巴上，抬起的眸子本是寒光，却忍不住因人贼兮兮的笑意缓和了几分，笑骂一句：“去你妈的，摸你爸干吗呢没大没小的。”

  
黄硕啧了一声，胸上的力道未减反增，偏在软头处狠揉了一下，未压抑住的低哼，激得梁维嘉身体燥热起来，赶紧环顾四周，一把拽下人的手。

 

太胡闹了吧。

 

拧起眉毛飞给黄硕一记眼刀，越发靠近的鼻息使梁维嘉心底警铃大作，赶紧撇开脖子拉远距离，那粗粝的胡茬蹭过脖侧的刺痒感一带而过，温热的气息将自己赶进了沙发狭小的角落，从脸到脖子根玩命的升温。

 

“你他妈怎么还这么紧张啊，摸摸你这会儿的心跳，都他妈跳得跟小姑娘似的。”

 

梁维嘉伸肘卡在黄硕胸口，阻止他准备随时一口亲上来的的痴心妄想，试图平稳呼吸，但在黄硕的目光如炬下全他妈是徒劳无功。气不忿地嘁人一句：“放你丫狗屁，我他妈是激动的。”

  
人却嗤笑一声，大手掳走他手边儿那听红牛，没给梁维嘉再呛他的机会，浓郁的酒精味便急不可耐地窜入人的鼻腔，是黄硕硬塞来的一瓶刚开好盖的百威。

 

翕动鼻翼，被他看出了踌躇，见势不对，后脖颈已经被死死揪住，黄硕将瓶嘴怼了上来，磕在人唇上，冰凉的啤酒直灌进他嗓子眼儿里。酒精该死的香甜激发了全身的多巴胺，那些漏出来浇在身上的，让梁维嘉凉了个痛快。

 

“我他妈给你壮壮胆，傻逼。”

混杂着二氧化碳的酒精带来的清凉直扩散到胃囊，梁维嘉惊愕地抬起眼眸，贴在嘴上的酒瓶已换成了人的滚烫的唇，抵住他的胳膊肘一时使不上劲儿来，于是嘴里的防线不攻自破。

  
那一刻屋子里的起哄声炸得梁维嘉耳膜直疼。

 

  
带着酒味唾液被翻搅，与人肆意妄为的舌头纠缠，敏感地带被舌尖毫无怜悯之心地蹂躏，狂野派的吻技一直是梁维嘉讨厌又喜欢的一点。  
只手覆上他胸膛揉捏，用来对付小姑娘的那套把戏不仅毫不奏效，反而加厉人对自己氧气的掠夺，得不偿失。

喘息加重，从嘴角滴下的津液混入打湿领口的酒里去，淫糜凌乱，这一刻只能嗅到彼此雄性荷尔蒙的碰撞，梁维嘉顺着对方侵略慢慢后挪，直至肩胛骨抵上身后的墙。

 

“唔……哼……行了…操你妈…”  
在被压制的空隙中竭力钳住人下巴，几声近乎求饶的闷哼让气氛微妙起来，空气本就被攫取得所剩无几，加上非要补几句壮胆的脏话，梁维嘉差点儿没被吻得背过气去。

 

终于黄硕撒开了自己，那刚灌入肚的一瓶酒，劲儿温温乎乎的从胃里直反上来，和男人残留在自己身上的荷尔蒙一起，热的他浑身发烫。

  
梁维嘉拽拽湿乎乎的领子，被吻得腿软，只蜷在角落里喘着粗气，迷迷瞪瞪听见黄硕压得极小声的一句话：“不许想那么多，给我他妈好好唱。”

 

扯起腕上的皮筋，梁维嘉把一头脏辫拢到脑后束起，嘴角止不住的上扬。

  
会的，瓷。

 

 

3.  
school的场子不大，来的人却真不少。

汗已经把沾了点酒味的T恤完全浸透，滚动喉结，润润唱到嘶哑的嗓子。那些快要脸贴脸的乐迷们爆发的尖叫，加剧着血液里酒精的循环，一股醉意直涌上大脑，让梁维嘉都快上了听[①]。

丹镇北京牛逼，太牛逼了。

  
这是他晕乎乎的脑袋听到的最响亮的一句话。

 

 

4.  
after party也结束之后，二子捅了捅黄硕，示意他看向喝的满脸通红的梁维嘉，后者直愣愣地摆弄着飞速旋转的空酒瓶，嘴里一会儿一句我操——梁维嘉喝醉了。

黄硕拦住他再次伸向未启封的酒瓶的手，把人瘫在桌上的上半身扶住，打算单手给人捞起来带走，谁曾想这位喝大了的爷一个重心不稳扎进他怀里，脑袋可劲儿蹭着他那硬邦邦的腹肌，破口大骂：“黄硕你就他妈知道自己喝，凭什么不给我喝啊，去你妈的去你妈的…”

 

黄硕绷紧了下半身，猛抽了一口另一只手里掐着的烟，辣得嗓子抽疼，怀里的人借这个空儿咬了他裆部一口，那一大口没吐出来的烟气他直接给咽了。

扯着梁维嘉后领子把他提溜起来，狠掐着人腰让他站住了，手里半截未吸完的烟直接按桌子上了。

 

梁维嘉顺理成章地搂住了他的脖子，全身的重量就那么勒在人侧颈上了，黄硕嫌颈椎疼要他撒了手靠上来，换来的却是人嘟嘟囔囔的咒骂，得得得，委屈死他。  
黄硕没法儿了，只好搂紧人腰身拖拖拽拽地离开吧台。

 

其他人嘻嘻哈哈地带着意味不明的笑，张千还特好心地给俩人让出一条道来，说，后台工作室那儿有张大沙发。

 

 

5.  
俩人踉踉跄跄进了工作室，黄硕回脚一踢重重踹上了门，挂着闲人免进的牌子在空中晃了几下，又落回门板上去。

 

那只脚还没站稳，肩上突然受到向后的力道，猝不及防地，背部肌肉闷闷撞在刚关好的门上，连带着自个儿拽住的人，半撑半倚压在自己身上。

梁维嘉耷拉着脑袋，带着酒气的呼吸全喷在黄硕颈窝上，这温度直直烧到他下半身。

黄硕低下脖子，吻上人侧颈，痒得人一阵战栗，他专挑那些显眼的地方，吮咬着留下殷红的痕迹。  
梁维嘉皱眉哼哼了一声，撇开脸想躲：“嘶……别别别亲了全他妈是汗…”

 

抗议无效。

被人掰住了下巴，顺着颔首的线条从左到右啃了个够，啃得梁维嘉每一寸皮肤都疼得发烫。

  
醉了的他倒也不恼，拉着黄硕衣领就往后退，后者眯起眼，任由他径直拽着自己一并摔入那张沙发去。

黄硕上手撩起他那件潮乎乎的T恤，人罕见地没有反抗，只是用肘撑着身子抬起头，那对被醉意催的雾蒙蒙的眸子映出昏黄的灯光，傻不愣登地盯着他看，嘴角淡淡勾起一个笑，黄硕的心都快被迷化了。

 

褪了上衣，胸口上狰狞的文身随人急促的呼吸一起一伏，汗和酒打湿的锁骨泛着性感的光泽。

  
黄硕朝他身上猛吸了一口气，是男性荷尔蒙和烟酒的混合味道：“操你的梁维嘉，你丫真他妈好闻。”

手从胸口游走到腰身，梁维嘉压着嗓子喘息，酒劲上头的燥热遍布了全身，拽下人的手放在自己微勃的裆上，对人蓦然圆睁的双眼视而不见：“嗯……操，弄你妈逼前戏，直接，直接他妈来吧。”

 

属于阳物的炽热分明的传到黄硕掌心里，他甚至略微一动就能感到那东西的肿胀。

梁维嘉还自顾自地就着他的手解自己的皮带扣，倚仗醉意的不紧不慢，勾得人手臂上青筋全暴起来了。

  
黄硕拧起眉毛，捏住人恶意点火的手，将梁维嘉眼底的狡黠捕捉得滴水不漏。

当事人睫毛翕动，试图用浸了水汽的双眼佯装无辜，但涤纶布料的撕裂声让人拙劣的演技全盘败露，梁维嘉惊慌地看着唯一那条裤子上的大口子，怒而踹向黄硕肩膀：“我操他妈，明儿，让他妈我光着出去啊？”

 

顺势接住人脚踝，向人的方向折去，啪嗒一声，落在自个儿手边的是梁维嘉不知道从哪儿掏出来的润滑剂。

  
男人脸色一沉，上手攥住人敏感的软头，对性器的揉搓迫使梁维嘉敛了脾气，拇指抚过马眼，俯身恶狠狠地咬住人喉结，阻止他咽下好听的呻吟：“你他妈在别人面前喝醉了也是这副浪样儿是吗，嗯？”

 

兴许是醉酒的缘故，平时能臊得人抬不起头的荤话，反而调动了人神经的兴奋。

  
梁维嘉直接摸索着掐开了润滑剂的盖，手指裹挟着涌出的冰凉液体，径自伸向自己的密口，紧缩的穴道拓得自己冒了一背汗。

男人瞳孔骤然收缩，看着人用自己骨节分明的手生涩地在甬道翻搅，蜜汁顺着皮肤流到指根，摆弄地他喉咙发痒。

 

  
一把钳制住人手腕拽回，黏腻的银丝随着人一声低吟让穴口和指尖藕断丝连。

  
梁维嘉得逞地看着黄硕捏自己那只手气得发抖，麦芽发酵的清苦味道又涌上舌尖，舔舔嘴角，却因后者猛然捅入的手指而乱了气息：“你他妈磨叽什么呢，呃嗯……操你妈…要来就麻利儿的…”

 

在人伸过的空隙中再次拓宽道路，那稠状的润滑剂混合着后穴分泌的肠液沾了黄硕一手，这种以自己扩张来挑衅人忍耐力的行为，是专属于醉酒后的大饱眼福。

 

  
猛弹出来的性器已经硬得过分，黄硕提胯抵上他收缩出水渍声的穴口，用端头的青筋挑逗那里面的嫩肉，梁维嘉加急的喘息惹得他更有心思去放话威胁：“梁维嘉，非得我在外面当着别人的面干你，你他妈才高兴是吧。”

 

“去你妈…操…还他妈得便宜卖…啊…”

  
性器和人的怒意一并填满了那张嗷嗷待哺的小嘴，一阵酒精也无法安抚的钝痛让梁维嘉快把沙发套给揪下来了，黄硕放缓了侵占的脚步，温暖潮湿的肠道像是以紧咬不放的方式，以示欢迎。

 

还没等到润滑彻底发挥功效，梁维嘉就把小腿搭在人后腰上，借力使人的那根往更深里探，出了一脖子的汗。

  
巴掌量在臀肉上的声响招致来一句恼羞成怒的脏话，热辣辣的疼痛感与他的羞耻心作对，人用了几分力道揉弄被拍得泛红的臀瓣，再提枪深入，竟少了些阻力。

 

黄硕挺胯的频率加快，端头偏偏只瞄准甬道的最深处，那有人最碰不得的敏感地带，而探索的过程，便成了他报复人刚刚挑战自己生理极限的最佳方式。

 

性器上的褶皱和怒起的青筋，逗弄着温暖的内壁，将人紧实的臀用大手托起，凶狠得快要贯穿肠道的顶弄，引得交合处水声不断，刚受过虐待的屁股被囊袋拍击得快烧着了。

 

倏然，一记冲撞荡起了人打着颤的叫喊，高了个声调的音浪直闯入黄硕耳膜，刺激得人下体发麻。  
捏紧人被淫液打湿的屁股，发狠地研磨人深处的那点，分外凶猛的抽送让分泌过多的肠液溅的到处都是，梁维嘉喘得连津液都控制不住，溢出了嘴角。

 

沙发不比双人床的稳定性强，黄硕加急的动作逼得两人身下那张交欢的地方晃得厉害，咯吱直响。

这地儿也太他妈野了。

 

黄硕挑挑眉，捏起人沾满津液的下巴，人被生理泪水打湿的睫毛比他红彤彤的眼角还好看，探到他耳畔，热气夹杂着自己不怀好意的警告惹红了人的耳根：“告诉你啊，这儿隔音巨差。”

 

言毕反而愈发提了顶撞的速度，看着人死命压低呻吟压到脖颈青筋皆尽暴起，再度撞上人G点，这声低喘都带上了哭腔，颇有点求饶认输的意味。

 

梁维嘉紧咬住唇，听话的隐忍提起了男人的施虐欲，非趁他喝迷糊的大好机会，把人欺负得口中只剩下了呜咽不可。

 

大腿根一阵酥麻，梁维嘉那抬着头的性器抽搐两下，和吐出压抑不住的喘息一样喷射出粘稠的乳白色来。  
还没从高潮过后的痉挛中歇口气，新一轮的攻势又接踵而至，榨干人身上最后一点抗争的力气，迫使人把嘴边的脏话变成了几声好听的嗯嗯啊啊。

 

“操啊…你大爷…嗯唔…你丫…呃啊…是他妈…孙子…”

 

 

6.  
脑袋再次因宿醉的恶习而疼的炸裂，梁维嘉竖起领子遮住脖子上大大小小的青紫，攥着一条不属于自己的裤子若有所思。  
他就算是断片儿断得再厉害，也能把昨儿发生了什么猜个八九不离十。

恍恍惚惚瞥见罪魁祸首在沙发另一头悠哉地点上了烟，眩晕感又席卷而来，男人吐出的烟都变成了光圈，褪去初见时的青涩，居然让这个世界和他都变得越来越好看[②]。

认识他小半辈子了，但心底留着的悸动依旧如初。

 

**时间带不走的，都他妈会成为生命中的光。**

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> ①上了听（tìng）：有九分醉意，再喝一点可能就醉了的时候。  
> ②这是采样的两句歌词：Saber的光里有一句：“吐出的烟变成了光圈带我回到七年前的那一天。”，核弹的love song里有一句：“让整个世界包括你，都变得越来越好看。”


End file.
